Memoriam
by Laengruk213100
Summary: Frank recalls the day his grandfather told him a story about the great war. A very special Memorial Day story.


"Good Morning Elmore! Today is a special day to military families out there. It is Memorial Day. Please try to honor those who helped us protect this country. Now on to the latest updates on the weather." the radio announcer said.

Frank turned his attention away from the radio and instead looked at a photograph. The photograph he hold belonged to his grandfather, a veteran of the great war. He still remembered the stories he had told him. It was all great. Of course, he was a child back then.

**Years Ago**

"Grandpa, what did you do during the great war" asked the young Frank Watterson. "That's easy lad. I'll tell you an amazing story about me and my men who battled the German in order to protect our people." he answered. The story began being told to the grandson sitting on the floor. The veteran soon begins remembering the war in his mind.

**Passchendaele**

Christopher Watterson's P.O.V.

I lay in the trench waiting to see those Germans come and murder us with their weapons. Next to me was my dear friend Mick Evans. Last time I heard he was expected to have a child with his beloved spouse by the next month. What a lucky fellow. Me and my dear wife have not conceived a child yet. On the left was the Captain. He had fought in many battles in this war. His upper lip was covered with his brown mustache. His handgun is holstered while his rifle with an attached bayonet. All the other men in here were still holding out. The rain has made the battlefield muddy and has left some water on some parts of the ground.

"Oh right lads, today we might your king proud including your country. Today is the day we crush all those Huns holding out in the battlefield. This is the day to be proud of. Get ready on my orders." announced the Captain. The German soldiers came out soon charging for our position. Even though we were still being poured down by the rain, we still would fight.

"Here they come, shoot them now!" shouted the Captain. We begin firing our rifles at them. Several Germans fell from the bullets, but their forces still came. MG fire helped support the battle. Pretty soon, one of them reloaded it and a German came close to the gunner. Luckily, the gunner made it by shooting the up close soldier. His body fell into the trench. The Germans finally caught up to us so we were then force to engage in close quarter combat.

"Get ready for combat Captain." Evans said to me. A German soldier comes to us, but is quickly stabbed in the neck by my dear Sergeant Evans. I looked around to see the combat happening all around us. One of the Hun was hit with a shovel. Another one was hit with a rock. The enemy mortar was still firing and I saw one of our men get blown up by the shell. I turned to see the Captain taking down a German before he was stabbed in the hand by one of the enemy. He responded by knocking that soldier down. Pretty soon he began beating him saying "you dirty bloody Hun!". The German then died in front of his face. I looked back to what I was facing to see two Germans coming towards me. I quickly bayoneted the guy in front of me while the other guy was headbutted by my rifle. Dragging him into the water, I knifed him straight in the chest to make sure he is gone for good. Meanwhile, Ben, our new rookie we got, hit a German with the butt of his weapon. He goes in to finish the job, but then a shell lands. After it clears, I saw the damage it has done to the poor rook. His arm was blown right off from it. I turned away from him only to find a young lad getting hit in the back by the bloody German's axe. I responded by knifing him very deep to get revenge for the boy. My eyes looked away from the body. Looking around, combat was getting more bloody with the MG firing. Soldiers were being bayoneted, beaten with weapons, rocks, or their hand, and getting shot in the chest or their head. I noticed one soldier lying there doing nothing. I could see the fear in his eyes. Soon I turned myself on to the Captain who was finishing up by stabbing a Hun in the neck. Suddenly, a German armed with a bayonet attached rifle, charged into him, stabbing him.

"Shoot him now! Quick!" he shouted as the bayonet was digging in. I fired my rifle at the soldier's head, killing him. The body felled onto the Captain with the rifle carrying the sharp bayonet fell. The German's body is pushed off and lands on the ground. I looked at the dead soldier's neck since that was where I shot him. It was disgusting. The combat around the battlefield was finishing up. The Huns were all retreating back to their positions. It was a success fending them off despite the losses we have. One of the losses was Evan's brother. He was stabbed through chest by a bayonet. In a fitting rage, I saw him ran up to go in and clear out the Germans. The Captain said the Germans would come back soon not noticing one of his soldier was missing until the roll call.

"Watterson?" he said.

"Here." I responded.

"Ben?" he said.

"He's dead." responded a soldier who was with us at the moment.

"Evans?" the Captain said. "Evans?" he said again. "Where's Evans?" he questioned.

Mick Evan's P.O.V.

I ran into one of the Hun's trenches in order to murder them all only to fall straight into it. A German High Rank notices and arms his pistol. I begged him not to shoot in German which was lucky for me to use their language at this time. Preparing to shoot, a shell from the mortar lands in the trench. Next thing I know, everything was dark.

Christopher Watterson's P.O.V.

After the mortar fire, I saw Evan's body stuck to a wooden cross. I ran in order to retrieve him while also dodging the fire from the Germans.

"Chris no, come back, you're going to be hit by the mortar!" the Captain called out. I ignored his orders. A mortar shell comes out and like the Captain said, I was hit. I blacked out soon after. How long will I be like this I said in my mind. All I heard when I was unconscious were shouts and something about the Captain. The next thing I know, I woke up to find myself in the army hospital. Everybody was at work trying to fix up the soldiers who were badly wounded. Evans came up to me to see how was I doing. He seemed to be wounded to from the shell, but barely. The patches covered it all up.

"So looks like you finally ended up in a hospital bed like I said." He said jokingly.

"Looks like your fine. Where's the Captain?" I questioned.

"The Captain saved me. He helped brought me to this place. He also was wounded from the Germans. A cease fire happened between the two sides, but it ended when he got me back to the British. The Captain after bringing me here was put onto one of those beds himself and then... well... he died minutes later." he responded with a sad look on his face. Days later after healing, a funeral was held to honor the dead at that battle. One of them was the Captain. He was a fine men I know well other than the others at his and mine's rank. We were sad about his death, but we were just lucky about what he did. He was a hero to everyone in the squad weeks later. Me and Evans will always remember him as the hero of Passchendaele.

The flashback ends with the end of his story he has told to his grandson. It was then time to go since his son had to return to work tomorrow. His wife on the last minute gave Christopher's granddaughter a very special necklace that she had before the war. She thanked her after receiving it. The photo inside had him on the top of the left side while his wife was on the bottom. The family left to return to Elmore. He was happy to see his grandchildren on that day.

Present Day

Frank puts the photograph down when his nephews and niece comes in to meet him.

"Hi Uncle Frank" They all said with a cheerful mood.

"Hey there. What brings you here?" he questioned them.

"It's Memorial Day. We've decide we should come visit you since you and Mom has a military history" Anais responded.

"Do you have any awesome, but now boring stories?" Gumball said. The two sibling look at the blue cat.

"What?" He asked. Darwin and Anais both facepalm.

"As a matter fact I do. I have one story about my grandfather who served in the great war." The children sat down on the floor to listen to it. Frank knew it would probably shock them since they were young, but at least they would know what he did that day at that battle. So he starts telling them from the beginning to the end the way his grandfather told him on the day he visited him. It would be a great day for him.

**Thank for those of you who had read this story. Since Memorial Day is coming, I decide to make a story like this. This is a dedication to the soldiers who fought and died in service. As for the story Healing through Hard Times and Freedom for Elmore, they are being put on hiatus until further notice until I can finish another story I am currently adding a chapter to. Other than that, if you want me to continue, then I'll do it otherwise this is just a one shot.**


End file.
